


Bad Actor

by Cheros



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Accelerator is a bad actor, Gen, everyone notice eventually, his maniacal laugh, they think its cute in twisted way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheros/pseuds/Cheros
Summary: In which everyone realize Accelerator isn’t very good at acting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will focusing on different character, lets hope i will diligently continue this!

The first one realized it was Last Order.

Or to be exact, after long research on every battle sisters took in attempt of killing Academy City’s Strongest Esper. Every words, sentences, the way he tried portraying an image of evil. Everything was almost perfect, or rather, too perfect to be called fake. Which was actually why people hadn’t figured it much sooner.

The clue was simple, but cracking it to the very bottom took sisters so long they reduced to half of numbers. By the time Last Order was finally created, she then took an attempt to analyzed each of the battle thoroughly. The only reason people tried to communicated was to gain connection, link, much more simpler, they want to send code or more commonly message.

Accelerator was always wanted them to took the bait and be afraid. Ten thousand times attempt made him broken to his core and now, the only thing left for both of sisters and the killing machine was regret.

There was no denying of it, that he was the one that took every sisters life before. And now, after a certain spiky boy broke the sisters and his imagine, and only then they finally realized it.

Sister is in every aspect as much alive as every other living creature, and that means they are precious. Every one of them could bring happiness, and each die they took would cause someone else sadness.

As for him, it wasn’t as good or shiny as it was for the sister. The lie scientist gave to him, the only pillar keeping Accelerator from total self destruction was vanished with a single punch. Sisters was never a doll, and he is a killer. Monster. Stood at very peak of evil and bathed with blood and rotten meat.

That might be the very reason he still kept the acting like he was now in front of everyone. Since that was what they think of him and nobody was really hoping for better version of him. That was too good to be true, so he just kept acting like he enjoy his murder and scaring everyone.

But Last Order cant let him broke himself that way.

If only sisters could read his sign before he lost it, would he stop?

No one can answer something that being kept on the past, it would never change.

But the person in front of her now was never hesitated taking bullet right in the head just for her to stay alive. That was also unchanged.

So, now. Even if he keep saying he can’t stand her noisy voice, look grumpy and always make that scary maniacal laugh each time people stupid enough challenged him. Last Order would tried her best to be on his side. So whenever he felt like he was about to go self destruct, she will be there, reaching the little light that was kept inside his scarred heart. Hold it tight and protect it as she embraced the remnant of saint that was actually the real him.

She will wait patiently to the day that Accelerator himself feeling safe enough to put an end to the act and smile brightly.


	2. Yoshikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshikawa is the next in line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next would be Yomikawa! I also hoping i can write faster so i can also finish pther fiction i have in mind!

The next in line was Yoshikawa.

To be exact, she actually had her own theories regarding the pale boy’s psychology tendencies. But it cant be proved before Last Order finally came. The boy was concealing it as if it was a lifeline, but the fact that even he wanted to protect remain the same. The boy literally give his all for something he cherished. And Yoshikawa was ready to give her own all to protect his.

She was already about to gave her own life willingly to just ensure the boy wont need to spill another blood. But things ended up differently when Heaven Canceler save her life. Telling her the very boy she was trying to save using his remaining power just to ensure her own surviving.

She was never once had the opportunity to become what she wanted, since she wasn’t kind.

But with this boy, this thin framed, pale skinned, red eyed boy that tried his very best to redeem himself. She would guided him, even if he ignore her, even if he push her away as he afraid that every darkness in the city would hurt everyone near him.

Yoshikawa had always wanted to be a teacher.

But no one had need a teacher that was only naive, but never once was kind.

Maybe now she finally met the perfect student she had always wanted.

“Oi, Yoshikawa.”  
The Boy said, face turning dark as if he was being possessed by evil spirit. One would believed that he was indeed the evil spirit that resided on thin framed body. His white completion and dark red eyes do give off the exact vibe needed. But Yoshikawa knew better than that.

He was just nervous, and really hate it when people saw his so called weak side. Something like that would be understandable since he lived his life long enough in the darkest side of the world. Even climbing on top of it and if he put his mind to it, might be the one rule it in the near future.

“What is it?” Yoshikawa take a look at a really serious looking teenage boy. Half smiling as she wait for the boy respond.

“Have you heard about this organization called DA? They look a lot like Anti-Skill, love justice, and looks like doing undercover job to the darkness of this city?”

Oh ho, her special class with the boy seemed to have started just now. Yoshikawa smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Yoshikawa asked her to take care of a certain troublesome child. Yomikawa took it lightly and agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next would hopefully be Misaka Worst ^^

The first time Yoshikawa asked her to take care of a certain troublesome child. Yomikawa took it lightly and agreed.

She was well used to delinquent kid that going for troubles so grown up would at least gave them the attention they actually seek. Or other kind that just do that for fun, or the other one that just done something really bad in the past so they thought it was necessary for them to be a bad kid. 

But he wasn’t any of it. The first time Yomikawa take a look at the boy. He was really thin and small-framed. Quite and smart and seems to never done anything silly just for attention. He desperately tried to not gained any unwanted attention as if he was big dirty criminal, but at the same time he was also desperately seeking for peace.

For a child to act like a grown up man and handling big responsibility on his shoulder, Yomikawa wasn’t going to let it happen for long.

She was ready to take him in her apartment, with his precious (though he denied it fiercely) little girl and they could be a nice little family, if she was being positive.

But later, the first thing he said about the idea was something really, really dark, challenging Yomikawa on how certain she was about giving the likes of himself to her shelter. He also threatening her about how the dark side of the city would chase after her if she do that.

Which actually makes her more certain than ever.

This boy right in front of her was never even bad at heart to begin with. He was so careful, suspicious, negative. As if he never once had time when being alive was nice.

For Accelerator, the first time he opened his eyes. Every grown up was forcing their gun at him, fight him, used him, lied to him. And Yomikawa could never force him to think better of them.

So she decided to act like it wasn’t a big thing to have him in. She swear she would make the boy feel save enough to act like the boy he was once, before his power to big to handle and every bad thing comes that crush the inner side of this boy and make him sealed it up deep inside his corrupted heart.

She was glad to found him.

* * *

Little Extra:

The more she thought about it, the more Accelerator reminds her of a wild cat.

Really grumpy, likes to lazying around, often go out without notice. She just hope she wasn’t going to found a dead body of her current Anti Skill enemy in front of the door. Like what cats do to their owner with giving them dead rats. 

Some other time she would found a really creepy letter wrote in blood telling her that he will take care of currently sick Last Order himself*. Next thing happen he was participating World War and coming back with bruises also a smiling softly Last Order. Make her punch the boy in the face and hugged him tightly, so much for taking care of troublesome boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Refering to the time after Accelerator met Aiwass and being told to go to Russia, he was giving a note that he wrote using his own blood from the after battle with the Angel (if i remember correctly)


End file.
